


John Deacon is a Unicorn

by cool_cats



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, It's a Hard Life (MV), Kinky tail play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_cats/pseuds/cool_cats
Summary: John hated the MV of It's a Hard Life, especially his silly unicorn outfits in it. But Freddie loved it, and he knew why: John was a REAL unicorn. And Freddie loved the fact that he’s the only person in the secret and the fact that John would show his tail when doing SOMETHING.It's a hard life MV的衍生。Freddie 和John和他的独角兽尾巴。含奇怪的尾巴玩法和歌词化用。
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Kudos: 5





	John Deacon is a Unicorn

约翰很烦躁。

他通常是乐队里最镇定的那个人，但积压的脾气如果突然爆发就会很恐怖。整个 MV 拍摄过程中，他有无数次几乎要转身走人。虽说乐队拍过的每个 MV 他都不喜欢，然而今天这个绝对是他最讨厌的，能忍到最后实在是突破耐心极限。

应该说，乐队的四个人里，三个都讨厌这个 MV 。

吉他手絮叨着媚俗的场景毁了那么好的歌，从开始化妆碎碎念到拍摄完毕，可他好歹拥有了一把超酷的骷髅吉他，全程喜欢得没离手。

鼓手的表情仿佛下一秒就要揍人，只有在看到其他人的全套服装时笑得险些顺着楼梯滑下去，然后被脖子上箍着的拉夫领勒得喘不过气。

但他们都没有贝斯手那么生气。

尤其当摄像机正对他拍完特写后，他们的主唱笑嘻嘻夸了句可爱，他再也不顾表情管理，大大地翻了个白眼。

“别生气，亲爱的。”弗莱迪坐在台阶上，抬手去捞约翰顺着裤子垂下来的尾巴。

约翰一扭腰躲过，压低了嗓子瞪着他威胁：“你敢碰一下，我不保证你还能站起来。”

弗莱迪夸张地尖叫，高举起双臂，向旁边的罗杰控诉他们的贝斯手冷酷无情。那头蓬乱的假发在空气中颤抖，如同公孔雀在交配季节跳舞时抖动的尾羽。

不过弗莱迪浮夸归浮夸，好歹还保留了一丝矜持，没有顺嘴揭露他的腿到底怎么回事。乐队的人都知道他之前玩乐时浪瘸了腿，刚拆石膏还站不稳当，但其他人不知道他是被贝斯手踹的。

谁让他招惹人家呢。

当然，皇后乐队的主唱永远是位斗士，知难而退是他的反义词。

卸了妆，脱了戏服，弗莱迪把所有工作人员和两名队友赶出化妆间。罗杰倒是不用，他早在第一时间扔掉衣服溜走了，看样子一辈子不会再回来；而对付布莱恩就更简单了，只需要藏起他的吉他，就可以让吉他手满世界寻找，留下一个小时清静，只要不让他知道是谁干的而事后反赔上两个小时听他说教。

现在，房间里只剩下满地堆积的道具，躺在沙发上拿冰袋敷腿的弗莱迪，和只换了上半身衣服的约翰。

弗莱迪清楚约翰磨磨蹭蹭这么长时间还没换裤子是怎么回事 —— 他发誓他把其他人赶出去不是出于什么下流的念头，纯粹是好心帮忙 —— 好吧，不全是下流念头。

“过来吧，亲爱的，已经没有别人了。”弗莱迪扔掉冰袋，拍拍沙发身前的空间，“我帮你把那玩意搞下来。”

约翰挣扎了几秒钟才慢吞吞地走向他的主唱，不情不愿地嘟哝：“我不是故意的，我想脱下来，但它、它 …… ”约翰抖了一下，因为弗莱迪的手贴上了他的腰，“我的裤子被尾巴卡住了。”

~~~

是的，约翰·迪肯有一条偶尔会露出来的尾巴。

因为他是一只独角兽。

这是只有弗莱迪知道的小秘密。

~~~

这话讲起来很荒谬。第一次听到约翰吐露这个秘密时，弗莱迪以为自己听错了。

这不能怪他。那天他们因为终于挤上排行榜亚军席位而开了场小派对，每个人的脑袋里都充满了酒精。年轻的贝斯手把毛茸茸的脑袋蹭到他耳边，说有个小秘密想告诉他。弗莱迪内心一半以为约翰要坦白他交到了女朋友，另一半醉醺醺地期望约翰是要向他告白。

然后约翰说，弗莱迪，我信任你，我想让你知道，我其实不是人类，我是独角兽。

弗莱迪想，好吧，小孩子和谁都没交往，他该上床睡觉了。

谁能相信呢，在现代英国居然还存在传说中的生物，而且就在身边？弗莱迪把这个小插曲连同心底的小失落一起抛在脑后，直到一年后约翰在那座郊区的木房子中露出尾巴。

约翰通常会把所有的独角兽特征藏起来。弗莱迪不知道约翰是怎么做到的，好奇了很久，最后归结于神秘生物的神秘特技。不过有些时候，约翰和弗莱迪一起时会无法抑制地暴露尾巴，这点让弗莱迪颇为满意。因为约翰说这是绝对信任的象征。

让不怀好心的人得知独角兽的存在将是对整个迪肯家族的灭顶之灾。弗莱迪相信如果没有他，约翰一定不会让任何一个人类知道他的身份。他会寻找另一个独角兽女孩，繁衍后代，或者继续小心谨慎地隐匿身份，默默度过一生。

他甚至没有告诉另外两位队友，即使他们亲密无间。这是只由弗莱迪掌握的秘密。

皇后乐队的主唱想把全世界都掌握在手里。他渴望拥有他迷恋的一切，认同、崇拜、奉献、以及爱。而现在，他的手中拥有一个独一无二的、由他掌握的生命。每当弗莱迪想到这点，胸口就仿佛膨胀起来，充满酒精的迷醉和蜂蜜的香甜，一团火炙烤着神经，心跳如同夜空中绽放的烟花。

哦，当然，有时候他也会因为得意忘形而付出代价。

比如那天他心血来潮，硬要骑上他的“小马”，然后就被本能尥蹶子的独角兽踹瘸了腿 —— 这就是为什么他坚决不会让另外两名队友知道的原因。

他的“小马”（弗莱迪有时会用这样的称呼来逗约翰）和传说中一样，外表清纯无辜内心刚烈强悍，遇见不喜欢的事情就躲，躲不开就会发狠，固执得堪比贝斯最粗的弦，硬逼他绝对没有好果子吃。

这点偏偏令人上瘾。

一个百依百顺的对象虽然能让控制狂满足，却无法激起长久的好胜心。而当倔强的小马卸下防备时，再渴求而空虚的内心也被灌满了甜蜜的毒药。

~~~

弗莱迪弯曲手指，勾住约翰的裤腰，却停住了下一步动作：“亲爱的，我再确认一遍。你因为尾巴卡在了戏服裤子的尾巴里，脱不下来，所以要我帮你脱裤子，对吗？”

他依然悠闲地坐在沙发上，明显是在戏弄贝斯手。约翰站在他身前，任由主唱的手沿着裤腰摩擦他的后腰，又羞又气，脸都涨红了：“说好了不笑话我。”

弗莱迪坏笑着把手伸进约翰的裤子里，捏了一把他的屁股：“我笑话你什么了？高贵的独角兽连自己的尾巴都无法控制？”

“闭嘴。”约翰似乎处在爆发边缘，但下一秒又泄了气，带点责备地小声控诉道，“是你说专门为我准备的服装，我才把尾巴放出来。你知道，我平时会藏起来的。”

“是因为我而特意这么做？”

“当然是因为你！”

弗莱迪望着约翰，深棕色的眼睛里满是柔软的笑意：“亲爱的，吻我，好吗？”他眨眨眼睛，深知约翰即使再生气也无法抵抗他这样的眼神和索吻。果然，约翰的唇立即压上来，急切地张开嘴，要弗莱迪的舌头进到口腔里面。

都说皇后乐队的贝斯手极为安静，尤其在其他三人的衬托下，只有轰然的贝斯声和跳跃的舞步泄露了内心的激情。但弗莱迪知道他的另一面。

当他们两人亲热时，那些细小的呻吟止不住地从贝斯手的喉咙里冒出来，断断续续地在他耳边哼哼着。弗莱迪好几次都想把这些声音录下来，加在下一张专辑里，这样所有人都能从音响、胶片和收音机里听到约翰有多热情 —— 所有人都能听见，却只有弗莱迪能享用，这令他多么心潮澎湃。

然而不幸的是，这个妄想绝不可能实现。如果他当真这么做了，约翰大概率会直接从录音室跑出去。弗莱迪当然不会允许甜蜜时刻被中断。他的手掌正贴在约翰渐渐发烫的皮肤上，仿佛女王丈量属于自己的领地。

约翰喜欢宽松的体恤衫。虽然弗莱迪有时会取笑这样的服装在舞台上显得太随意，但离开舞台之后，这种衣服能够让弗莱迪轻易地把手钻进去，摸他的胸口，也可以把衣领往下拉，露出锁骨，然后肆意盖上吻痕和齿印。

一如往常的，约翰很快就受不住了。他分开双腿，跨坐到主唱腿上，下半身前前后后地蹭：“我没让你帮我换上衣，快把我裤子解开 …… ”

“嗯哼，请求的话该怎样说？”

约翰深吸一口气：“该死，给我把这件审美糟糕的裤子和你那恶心的龙虾一起扔进垃圾桶里！”

气急的约翰骂完，伸手按向弗莱迪的腿间，想逼他放弃折磨自己。然而主唱先下了手。弗莱迪的体温偏高，此刻兴致盎然，掌心烫得像烧着团火，整个压住约翰的下身，还没揉两把，约翰立刻塌下腰，全身瘫在弗莱迪身上。

“ Fred…… ”

“嗯？你要什么？”

“拜托，求你了 …… 求你帮我脱裤子 …… ”

听到约翰的语气软下来了，弗莱迪立即从善如流，一只手重新包住约翰的屁股捏了捏，接着再往下。指尖先探到后穴，插入一个指节玩了一会儿，再抽出来，沿着臀缝摸索向上，直到尾巴根部。约翰开始控制不住地颤抖，弗莱迪用一只手握住他的尾巴，另一只手拽着裤子往下扒，粗糙的面料顺着尾巴上的毛刮蹭下去，直到整条尾巴摆脱束缚，暴露在空气中。

当弗莱迪把他们俩的裤子全部脱个精光时，独角兽已经脑袋晕沉沉地搭在他的肩膀上，濒临高潮边缘了。

~~~

弗莱迪如愿以偿地抚摸着那条长长的尾巴。

可以理解约翰会生气，毕竟戏服的那条假尾巴虽然缀满闪闪的亮片，但比独角兽真正的尾巴差远了。细软的绒毛又温暖、又顺滑，握在手中的感觉就像握着一捧渐渐融化的奶油。更棒的是约翰全身都会随着尾巴被抚摸而作出反应。当弗莱迪的手逆着毛的方向，从尖端到根部撸上来时，约翰全身一抖，双腿缠住弗莱迪的腰，后穴紧紧夹住弗莱迪的阴茎。

弗莱迪爽得喘了几口气：“亲爱的，放松。我先射了还怎么满足你？”

约翰咬住弗莱迪的肩膀不说话，甩起尾巴抗议，尾巴梢像小皮鞭一样拍在弗莱迪的胸口。弗莱迪长叹一声，舒服得不行：“坦白吧，你这淫荡的小马。故意说自己没法收起尾巴，是明知道我会做什么，对吧？”

约翰把脸埋在弗莱迪肩上笑，继续甩尾巴：“那又怎样？反正你喜欢。”

“哦，是的，我超喜欢。”弗莱迪抓住那条不安分的尾巴，送到嘴边，伸出舌头一点一点地舔湿尾梢上的毛，“我还喜欢这样 …… ”像用油画笔似的，他拿着湿漉漉的尾梢在约翰的乳头上画圈，“还有这样 …… ”弗莱迪的手指拽着尾巴继续向下，水痕从胸前画到腹部，直到贴在大腿根上蹭了蹭。

约翰跨在他身上动得更激烈了。但弗莱迪握住他的腰，让他暂时不要动，再稍微扶着他向上抬起屁股，把完全吞下的阴茎露出一截根部。然后，弗莱迪把约翰的尾巴缠绕了上去。

平时藏起来的尾巴紧紧贴在另一个人滚烫的生殖器上，绝对的羞耻和暴露的快感让约翰尖叫起来。他又想逃走，又控制不住地重新动起来，让弗莱迪的顶部一次次撞上敏感的那个地方。弗莱迪把他的尾巴绕得更紧，还沾着唾液的尾梢贴在阴囊上，一瞬间的错觉让他以为那里被湿热的舌头舔拭着。

他享受着阴茎头部被不断收缩的肠壁吮吸的快感，终于在约翰哭着高潮时也将精液射进了约翰体内。

传说中，独角兽只喜欢纯洁的处女，而弗莱迪的独角兽早已被他拉入独属于他的欲望漩涡里。

弗莱迪揉着约翰的头发，染成银灰色的卷发更加接近独角兽原本银色的毛皮。他的手擦过约翰汗湿的额头。“什么时候把你的角也给我看看。”

约翰还没恢复气息，趴在他胸口断断续续地反驳：“不要。角，不给人看。”

“你不给我看你的角，我怎么知道你是独角兽还是一匹普通的马？”

约翰咯咯笑，躲开弗莱迪的手，又把脸埋在他脖颈旁：“反正不要。”

弗莱迪装作生气地拍他的屁股，又忍不住多揉了几把。

约翰对他的信任毋庸置疑，但弗莱迪仍然想要揭开独角兽身上所有的谜。爱恋中的人是多疑的，弗莱迪有时会止不住忐忑，总想变着花样试探，用反覆无常的脾气试探，探寻对方的底线。弗莱迪认为当约翰终于愿意把最完整的自己展露给他时，两人间才是最坦诚的。

“ …… 下次 …… ”

还沉浸在自己的情绪中，弗莱迪没听清：“你说什么？”

约翰在他怀里动了动，找了个更舒服的姿势，偏过头在他的脖子上印了个吻。弗莱迪能感觉到他翘起的嘴角。

“我说，也许下次，我就给你看。”

他饥渴地在充满悲伤的世界里寻找东西填补内心的空虚，同时又沉浸在寻找完整的爱与信任的路途中。此乃长久而艰难的斗争，但弗莱迪依然相信，也许就在明天。而他愿意为了明天的可能而继续战斗。

“说定了，亲爱的，下次我会让你彻底投降，把一切都交给我。”

“你试试看。”他的独角兽笑着回复道。


End file.
